Trois amis, un futur
by Snapou Black
Summary: On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.
1. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts..

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Blaise Zabini faisait face à son beau-père. Lequel lui importait peu… depuis sa naissance, ou alors depuis la première fois où il ait pu se souvenir de l'existence de l'un d'eux… cela devait être approximativement numéro trois ou numéro quatre… enfin bref. Là n'était pas l'essentiel. Sa mère avait toujours eut le chic pour mal choisir ses guignols.

Le premier qu'il eut connu, était son père. Un homme, de l'âge de sa mère dirait il…ou alors, cela ne s'en éloignait pas beaucoup. Il avait hérité de lui principalement… les cheveux noirs, la peau mâte… oui, en général. Sauf les yeux, il avait ceux de sa mère… mais pensait ainsi le faisait immanquablement penser à Potter. Harry Potter. Et cela le dérangeait fortement… donc, il évitait justement d'y songer. Aller savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si Potter était agaçant ou même énervant. Non, il était bien plus que cela, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Le second était un vieillard. Qui sentait les médicaments, et qui avait une tête de chimpanzé, d'après ses souvenirs… souvenirs d'un mômes de 5ans grand maximum. Sa mère l'avait gardé 4ans, un record si l'on prends en compte que le premier n'ai duré que 2ans, le second 3, le troisième qui était son père lui, n'avait vraiment pas fait long feu… fou amoureux il lui avait tout de suite donné tout pouvoir sur sa fortune… grossière erreur. Donc soit… 1an et demi, un beau record puisqu'il avait été le seul à l'avoir mise enceinte, mais une fois encore… là n'était pas l'essentiel. Numéro 2 restait un mauvais souvenir.

Numéro 3… lui. Un petit jeune, bien fringué qui avait été séduit par la beauté de sa mère et l'argent qu'elle avait elle dans son porte monnaie. L'appât du gain les avait attirés l'un à l'autre. Quand il y pensait d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait liquidé au bout du sixième mois.

Et il aurait tellement apprécié que numéro 4 batte le record de numéro 3, et se fasse liquider en moins de temps. Mais non… il avait finement étudié sa mère… s'était rendu compte que la Veuve noire les supprimaient une fois qu'elle avait l'argent entre ses serres… et bien… il n'avait qu'à ne pas le lui donner. Ainsi donc, il resterait. Edmund Miller était donc resté accroché à sa femme Plus de 12ans… Blaise n'avait plus aucun espoir de le voir déguerpir de sa vie… alors le gamin de 7ans c'était résigné, et l'avait laissé faire… pendant près de 10années, plus de la moitié actuellement de sa vie… il l'avait laissé faire. Il en était même venu à le considérer comme son propre père, après tout. Pourquoi pas.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Edmund voulait, et l'obligeait, à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Il n'était pas un vulgaire animal que l'on marque, que l'on jette si il est usagé et inutile. Blaise se savait humain, légèrement supérieur aux autres, mais humain, Serpentard, riche et au sang pur, supérieur, mais humain. Donc, hors de question qu'il se mette à lécher les bottes pleines de terre d'un cinglé.

Droit face à lui, un duel de regard c'était installé. Ils étaient loin les cris dont ils avaient fait preuve au départ… les cordes vocales ont-elles aussi des limites, et ils l'ont constatés malgré eux. Si les reproches et arguments du départs étaient acceptable, ceux de la fin du round eux, laissaient K.O quiconque les écoutaient. Sang pur ? C'était à en douter.


	2. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts..

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Théodore Nott, jeune sorcier de 17ans, s'ennuyait ferme. Aucune occupation ne s'offrait à lui, autre que le « lancer de balle sur le mur ». Activité qui ne réjouissait guère son père, qui était venu le recevoir pour oser faire un tel boucan. Il n'avait qu'à lui laisser sa baguette. Voilà sa réponse.

Soit, il aurait mieux fait de ce taire… pour une fois qu'il ouvrit la bouche, il s'était fait recevoir. Mais bon. Il avait 17ans et son père lui refusait l'autorisation d'utiliser sa baguette, où est la logique là-dedans ?

Si l'autre mégalo le voulait à sa botte… quelle horreur… il serait souhaitable qu'il ai sa baguette, il doutait se tromper. Un mangemort incapable d'utiliser la magie, réduit à la cracmollitude… sans baguette, c'était à peu près ce qu'il était, et Théodore en était conscient.

Bon, il venait donc de trouver le seul point positif… pas de baguette, aucune chance de servir l'autre maboule à tête de serpent. Finalement, il devrait songer à remercier son père.

« Bam, Bam, Bam »

Bon, c'est vrai… ce bruit était énervant. Mais à qui la faute ? Il ne pouvait même pas sortir faire autre chose. Son idiot de père l'avait cloîtré dans sa chambre, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, et se range du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix… bon, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, avant d'être débarrassé de son bout de bois.

Se redressant, Théodore constata qu'il faisait noir au dehors. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive… et sans qu'il n'obtienne son repas. Il suffisait qu'il soit silencieux deux heures, pour que son père en oublie sa présence, qu'elle injustice en ce bas monde. Il avait la dalle… son ventre pouvait en témoigner par les gargouillements intempestif. Digne de sa famille, en effet…

Claquant des doigts, il ordonna à son elfe de maison de le laisser sortir… le menaçant de le renvoyer s'il refusait, Théodore pu enfin se promener librement dans le manoir, pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances scolaire. Se retrouvant désormais face au bureau de son père, le brun inspira un grand coup, avant d'ouvrir la porte… son père le considérait vraiment comme un imbécile.

Fouillant un peu partout, il réussit enfin à trouver l'objet de ses désirs, cachée en haut de son armoire. En la regardant mieux, c'est vrai qu'elle était immense, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de pouvoir refaire de la magie.

Escaladant une chaise, il dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir enfin à faire rouler le bâton de bois. Merlin soit béni, qu'il ne soit pas minuscule… combien de fois n'avait-il pas fait le contraire, et râlé d'être aussi grand…

La faisant rouler entre ses longs doigts fins, il la serra dans ses mains, et se dirigea en courant jusqu'à la porte du manoir… trois étages plus bas. Son trajet se fit sans encombre. Théodore Nott leva les sortilèges de protection et parti en courant.

Transplanant sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil chez lui, il se sut enfin libre… Mais à quoi bon être libre, s'il n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher, aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait dormir, et aucun gallions pour se payer une chambre minable au chaudron baveur ? Il était vraiment stupide.


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts..

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Par Merlin. Pourquoi était il enfermé là ? Parce qu'il avait été horrible avec Potter et ses amis ? Probablement pas. Parce qu'il avait clairement fait comprendre à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il en avait plus que marre qu'ils le suivent sans cesse ? Probablement pas non plus. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait dit à son père que jamais il ne finirait aussi bête que lui, et qu'il pouvait mettre ses idées d'avenirs au placard… Oui, et Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas dû accepter cette réflexion. Non en effet… il n'avait pas dû apprécier.

Donc, il avait dû le saisir par les cheveux… il comprenait alors pourquoi Blaise et Théo lui avaient conseillé de les couper. Le traîner à travers tout. Le jeter comme une sous-merde dans la cave. Et sans lumière qui plus est… Quelle poisse. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que les cents pas, et cela devenait rapidement saoulant. Il pouvait aussi imaginer ce que ses deux amis faisaient à l'instant présent, mais c'était assez déprimant.

Draco s'imaginait les deux brun se baladant sur le chemin de Traverse, regardant les balais derniers cri pour Blaise, faisant le bonheur du libraire pour Théodore. Sans doute ne pensaient ils pas une seconde à lui, songeant qu'il était tranquillement chez lui, à traîner et ne rien faire, comme d'habitude. Le faut que cela ne soit pas le cas, que ses amis ne croquaient pas à pleine dents dans ces vacances, ne lui effleurait pas même l'esprit.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sa tante Bellatrix apparut. Dans la famille « La poisse » une nouvelle carte devait être créée pour lui… le roi. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, n'était vraiment pas bon signe pour lui. La femme pointa sa baguette sur son neveu, et s'amusa avec le fils de sa sœur un moment. Les cris résonnaient dans tout le domaine Malfoy. Les paons albinos fichaient le camp à l'autre bout, les elfes essayaient d'insonoriser les pièces pour que les cris ne gênent pas leurs maîtres… tous étaient en alerte.

Narcissa fixait son mari, le regard noir. Lucius lui, préférait la regarder un sourire aux lèvres. Son fils avait osé le défier, il en paierait le prix fort. Quelques jours dans la cave, sous la baguette destructrice d'une mangemort aguerrie, le feraient retrouver le droit chemin. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, la marque lui serait apposée, consentement ou pas.

Draco, lui, regardait de ses yeux couleur acier sa tante… il la savait cruelle, mais ne pensait pas qu'il en ferait un jour les frais. N'étaient ils pas supposés être de la même famille. Sirius Black n'était qu'une exception, un traître qui avait enfin était éradiqué de la surface de la Terre. Un traître ? Mais n'en était il pas un, lui aussi ? Refuser la marque, c'était refuser de prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était donc refuser de tuer moldue et sang de bourbe, c'était devenir un traître à son sang. Tout ça parce qu'il avait refusé d'être un assassin. Mais quel monde cruel.

Le rire cinglé qu'il entendait lui faisait froid dans le dos. Sa tante ne méritait pas Askaban, Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas que cruelle, et dangereuse pour les autres… elle l'était aussi pour elle-même. Du moins, pensait-il. La porte de la cave claqua enfin, signe qu'elle venait de quitter les lieux. Enfin seul.

Allongé, ensanglanté, Draco ne sembla même pas surpris lorsqu'il se senti transplaner ailleurs. R'ouvrant les yeux, il trouva Blaise penché sur lui. Son beau-père aussi le regardait vaguement inquiet. Un mangemort et son meilleur ami. L'était il devenu lui aussi… manquant ainsi à sa promesse, étant qu'ils ne s'allieraient jamais avec l'autre cinglé. Si oui, Théodore en avait il fait de même ?


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts..

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Vous allez bien monsieur Malfoy ?  
- Edmund, il ne va pas bien. Sa saute aux yeux. Soigne le qu'on en finisse et qu'on retrouve Théodore.

L'adulte soupira, mais ne rechigna pas à l'ordre de son beau-fils. Si Blaise refusait la marque, et qu'il disait vrai en affirmant que les deux autres feraient de même….alors ils étaient tous deux bien plus en danger que le jeune Zabini lui-même.

Allongé sur un canapé, le jeune Malfoy ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il était désormais dans le salon des Zabini, en train d'être soigné par nul autre que Edmund Miller, médicommages aguerri… pour une fois, il avait eu de la chance. En fait non, il avait souvent de la chance, juste après avoir été dans une merde pas possible.

L'homme porta ensuite le blond jusqu'à une chambre, et le laissa là. Redescendant pour en discuter plus calmement avec son beau-fils, tous deux se toisèrent avant de s'excuser en même temps. C'était toujours ainsi de toute manière. Il se plaignait et détestait Edmund, avant de changer d'avis et de le considérer comme un père. Père qu'il était plus que son vrai père…

- Il faut aller voir Monsieur Nott. Edmund.  
- Je ne peux pas aller voir Théophile et lui demander de me confier son fils pour les vacances… Théodore est peut être déjà marqué en plus.  
- Non. J'en suis sur !

Elladora entra, suivie par nul autre que Théophile Nott, furax. Baguette en main, pointée sur Blaise qu'il avait saisit sitôt entré dans la pièce. Il hurlait que son fils avait disparut depuis maintenant deux semaines, ce qui inquiéta Blaise. Théodore ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Il devait avoir fugué… ce qui lui laissait un espoir. Edmund eut l'air de comprendre cela ainsi, lui aussi… il jura à l'homme qu'il ignorait où était son fils, et joua admirablement bien la comédie, peut être même un peu trop, en saisissant Blaise par le bras, le tordant dans son dos et en lui offrant gracieusement une gifle immérité.

Il avait faim. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi faim de toute sa vie. Théodore rit seul en imaginant dans quel état il devait être. Décidément, la vie au grand air ce n'était pas pour lui. Un homme à quelques mètres de lui, le fixait avec insistance avant de finalement s'approcher un peu plus. Aussitôt, le fils Nott le reconnut. Fenrir Greyback. Certain que son père l'avait mis au courant de sa fugue, et contraint de se mettre à sa recherche, le lycanthrope avait finalement retrouvé sa trace. Il était dans le pétrin.

L'homme s'approcha, pour n'être plus qu'à 1 mètre de lui. Son regard noir braqué sur sa silhouette élancée. Théodore avala difficilement sa salive, compta jusque cinq, sauta sur ses jambes et prit la fuite.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvaient le salon de Madame Guipure. Il y entra, et ferma la porte au nez du loup garou. Cognant et grognant contre celle-ci, il ne semblait pas décidé à partir. La propriétaire de la boutique le regarda d'un œil mauvais, avant de le reconnaître. Le fils Nott. Avec à sa suite un loup garou mangemort, apparemment bien décidé à mettre la main sur l'adolescent. Pris dans un élan de bonté, elle lui ordonna de ce cacher dans sa réserve, à l'arrière de la boutique, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Pousse toi. Je cherche quelqu'un.  
- Ma boutique est vide. Depuis que vos patrouilles de mangemorts passent, aucun sorcier ne vient plus sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elle usa encore d'argument, avant de parvenir à le renvoyer d'où il venait. Rejoignant Théodore, elle le trouva assis contre le mur. Son état était déplorable, ses vêtements partiellement déchirés et sales, de même que sa peau… il n'avait de cesse de regarder partout autour de lui. Il semblait vivre au jour le jour, dans la rue depuis quelques temps. Mais la question était pourquoi ?

Le laissant là, elle retourna dans sa boutique, certaine pourtant qu'aucun client ne viendrait, aujourd'hui encore. Soudain, la cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta une troisième fois en une demi-heure… la première fois, Théodore était entré, la seconde Fenrir… qui serait le troisième ?


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Edmund Miller, accompagné de Blaise Zabini. Les deux avaient dans les mains une photographie sorcière, montrant Blaise les bras autour du coup de Draco et Théodore. Le blond s'était autorisé un sourire, tandis que Théodore passait son temps à soupirer… son ami n'avait aucune retenue. Aussi bien en privé qu'en public.

- Vous, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Hésitante. Mme Guipure finie par se dire qu'ils ne lui voudraient aucun mal, et les conduisit jusqu'à lui. Aussitôt, le plus jeune des deux hommes se précipita sur Théodore, qui le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air de croire en ce qu'il voyait.

- Théo ! Enfin on t'a retrouvé ! Ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on te cherche !  
- Ça fait combien de temps ?  
- Deux semaines qu'on sait que tu as disparut… un mois que tu AS disparu.

Edmund poussa son beau-fils, et ausculta rapidement Théodore. Par un hasard bien tombé, il s'endormit pendant ce temps, et n'entendit pas ce que pu dire ensuite Miller à Zabini. Le premier le porta, et transplana directement dans la chambre de Blaise. Il l'y déposa, et fit aussitôt monter de quoi le nourrir artificiellement. Ils l'avaient trouvé à temps.

Draco entra, ses blessures entièrement guéries, il n'avait pas cru en sa chance lorsque Edmund lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester ici, jusqu'à ce que leur troisième ami ne soit retrouvé. Or, cela était apparemment le cas… que ferait il du coup ? Le beau-père de Blaise les aideraient ils à se cacher, où les livreraient ils en même temps…deux fuyards plus son beau-fils, quelle prise se serait. Non. Il ne ferait pas ça.

Il écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'il vit l'engin relié à son ami. Que se passait il. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne réussissait pas. S'était il mis plus encore en danger à fuir, qu'à accepter la marque. En ce faisant tous trois cette promesse, avaient ils signé leur perte.

Il approcha un fauteuil du lit, et s'y installa confortablement. Veillant sur son ami, Draco termina par s'endormir, dans une position pus qu'inconfortable.

- Draco ? On t'a attendu pour manger. J'savais pas que tu serais encore ici.  
- Blaise. J'ai besoin de savoir. Il va bien ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire ! Depuis trois jours, mince à la fin !  
- Oui.  
- C'est quoi alors ce truc ?  
- Pour le nourrir Draco.

Théodore se mit à gigoter à ce moment là. Ouvrant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils en tentant d'identifier l'endroit où il était. Sans y parvenir. Les mélodieux reproches, sentez l'ironie, de Draco à l'encontre de Blaise le fit tourner la tête. Le blond était en train d'engueuler le brun, de ne pas avoir écouté au départ son point de vu. Mm, perspicace comme réflexions, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça qui l'aiderait à savoir où il était. A moins que…

- Blaise ?  
- Après Théo, Draco me… THEO !

Il se précipita sur son ami, et ordonna au jeune Malfoy d'aller chercher Edmund, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. L'aîné des trois amis regardait le benjamin, lui parlant sans cesse. Le fait qu'il n'obtienne aucune réponse ne semblait pas le gêner plus qu'outre mesure.

Enfin, Edmund entra. Il retira tout son matériel, le faisant retourner dans son cabinet à domicile. Ordonna à un elfe de maison d'aller préparer un repas pour deux personnes à la cuisine, se souvenant que Draco n'avait pas mangé ce midi-là. Et demanda enfin à Théodore comment il se sentait.

Il eut beau posé toutes les questions possibles et imaginables, Théo restait muet comme une tombe, semblant ne pas croire en sa bonne étoile… certainement appelée Madame Guipure. Edmund pénétra enfin dans la chambre, et s'installa auprès de son « patient ».

- Comment te sens-tu Théodore ?  
- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je… ne suis plus dans la…  
- Théo ! On n'allait pas te laisser à la rue ! On t'a cherché ! Partout !  
- Sans m'écouter ! On aurait pu lui éviter des emmer***… on aurait pu lui éviter tout ça ! Si TU m'avais écouté Blaise.  
- Ton bec Draco. Il est là, il est vivant… et je ne pense pas que son souhait le plus cher soit d'entendre ta douce voix lui briser les tympans !


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

Edmund était bien embêté. Il avait promit à son beau-fils de les aider, tous les trois, à échapper à Voldemort et par la même occasion à leur famille respective mais il était maintenant un peu inquiet. Dans quels ennuis venaient-ils de se fourrer tous les quatre ?

Théophile était revenu en plus, pestant corps et âme comme quoi Fenrir Greyback avait retrouvé son fils… mais que cet incapable l'avait laissé s'échapper. L'homme avait fait un joli scandale chez les Zabini hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre (et qui ne le voulait pas) qu'une fois que cet ingrat aurait remis les pieds chez lui, il pouvait être certain qu'il ne reverrait la lumière du jour.

A l'étage, le dit ingrat avait tout entendu. Chacune des paroles du sorcier adulte avait résonnée dans son esprit comme un doloris sur son corps. Ces mots ne laissaient pas place à trente six possibilités : soit il finirait enfermé dans un cachot (peut être dans sa chambre barricadée et sans elfe) soit il s'agissait d'une méthode plus… radicale, moins… orthodoxe et dans ce cas présent nul besoin de faire un schéma annoté pour comprendre ses pensées.

- Mais non Théo, souffla Blaise. Tu risques rien ici… maintenant dors.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça. Tous les trois cloitrés dans la chambre, ils minimisaient leurs déplacements et en étaient même venu à carrément les interdire. Les trois serpents restaient donc au même endroit que lorsque Théophile était arrivé.

Théodore était allongé sur le lit, caché sous les couvertures malgré la chaleur presque étouffante de ce début d'août. Le brun regardait de temps à autres par la fenêtre, participé distraitement à la conversation que tenaient Blaise et Draco mais passait le plus clair de son temps à tendre l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce que disait Théophile à Edmund et inversement.

Blaise, lui, était assis sur le bord du lit. Juste avant que le père de son ami n'arrive pour faire part de son mécontentement et de sa certitude infondé (ou pas tant), il était occupé à convaincre le brun de dormir et d'arrêter de vouloir à tout prix quitter le manoir en pensant qu'il allait leur attirer des ennuis : c'était déjà fait.

Le blond était quand à lui assis contre la porte, la tête appuyée sur cette dernière. Il avait les jambes ramenées vers lui et regardait les deux autres, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelle plaie d'être un Malfoy. Quelle galère d'être né dans une famille où le « laisser paraître » et le « qu'en dira-t-on » était les maîtres mots de notre éducation. Non pas qu'il songeât que les deux autres avaient eu une vie plus 'cool' mais à n'en pas douter elle pouvait peut être égalisé avec la sienne mais ne pouvait être pire.

- J'suis désolé, murmura alors Nott. C'est… ma faute.  
- Mais non, contredit Draco. On était trois à se faire cette promesse…  
- … et on sera trois à la tenir, acheva le dit Zabini. Et au pire si on y laisse notre peau… on y laissera notre peau c'est pas la mort, il fronça ensuite les sourcils avant de grimacer et ajouter. Enfin si mais bon.

Cette énième stupidité de sa part eu au moins le don de faire sourire les deux réfugiés.

- No coment s'il vous plait, rit Blaise. Je me passerais de vos « t'es con parfois » parce que je le sais figurez vous.

Trois coups furent portés sur la porte. Blaise et Draco se regardèrent inquiets tandis que Théodore se faisait pousser sans aucune compassion sur le matelas avec un « pas bouger » sévère de la part du premier. Qui était donc là ?


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

L'ordre qui leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles les glaça d'effroi. On venait de leur « demander » d'ouvrir la porte. Enfin demander c'était si l'on acceptait d'enjoliver les choses, puisque le verbe « exiger » semblait mieux convenir dans la situation actuelle des choses.

Edmund semblait tout proche et Blaise sentait l'inquiétude de son beau-père, puisque le même sentiment s'imprégnait peu à peu de lui. Le mangemort parlait fort, comme s'il avait eu pour but que les trois garçons ne l'entendent.

Blaise dû réfléchir à toute allure et son regard passa rapidement de Draco assis à Théodore allongé et somnolant. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour le premier qu'une seule solution ne s'offrait à eux, mais aucun ne se résoudrait à prendre la fuite pour l'abandonner. Pas après avoir retrouvé Théodore dans un tel état.

D'un mouvement de tête en direction de Draco, Blaise lui fit comprendre son plan. Le blond le comprit aussitôt ce qui était étonnant. Le fils de Lucius n'était pas coopératif en temps normal et laissait plus généralement le soin à Théodore de traduire le souhait du métis. Sauf que leur brun-traducteur n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Draco s'approcha de Théodore et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Blaise avait besoin d'être entouré de ses amis, il ne pouvait l'abandonner.

Pourtant, lorsque l'on regardait les choses d'une manière différente, il valait mieux qu'ils partent. Si Théophile les découvraient tous deux ici, s'en était fini de leur fuite. Fini de Blaise. Fini d'Edmund. Fini tout simplement fini.

Blaise s'impatientait. Pourquoi cet ahuris ne partait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas compris au final ? Ce n'était pourtant pas l'impression qu'il lui avait donné.

- Je ne peux pas, articula-t-il sans laisser le son sortir de sa bouche.

Zabini allait répliquer, renchérir, lui ordonner de partir mais la porte s'ouvrit. Les trois amis étaient toujours présents. Rapidement, Blaise se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea dedans. Il poussa Draco de telle manière à ce qu'il soit caché derrière (et si il y pensait : dessous) et remonta les couvertures pour cacher Théodore.

- Alors Blaise, commença aussitôt Théophile sans aucunes salutations. Toujours aucune nouvelles de mon fils ?  
- Toujours aucune, sourit le plus jeune. Monsieur.

Edmund était crispé, cela se voyait. Il cherchait du regard où pouvait être les deux autres garçons. Un pied qui dépassait de derrière le lit attira son regard. Il n'avait jamais cru en Merlin, mais là, il se surprit à espérer qu'il ne lui vienne en aide.

- Comme c'est dommage, ironisa le mangemort. Vous en êtes certain. Vraiment ?  
- Aussi sur que je m'appelle Blaise Zabini et que je n'ai...  
- Et bien il serait alors temps de vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre identité, Zabini, coupa Théophile. Mon fils est ici. Je le sais. Et peut être même dans cette pièce.

Blaise tenta de masquer sa surprise quand des ongles commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Théodore tremblait de tous ses membres tant il avait peur, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était en train de lui faire mal.

Il aurait voulu lui dire un mot pour le rassurer. Mais seul son silence pouvait préserver leur sécurité donc... il ne dit rien.

- Cessez donc de mentir et dites moi où il se trouve.


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

Théophile plissa les yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur le lit dans lequel était allongé le fils Zabini. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'aurait su dire quoi spécialement. Enfin, il n'aurait pas su jusqu'à ce qu'il fût certain d'avoir vu les draps bouger alors que Blaise était parfaitement immobile.

Le plus discrètement possible, il s'approcha du meuble. Arrivé au bout de ce dernier, Théophile agrippa le bout de la couverture et tira sèchement dessus. Se simple geste réduit à néant les efforts des dernières semaines des deux garçons et du beau-père de l'un d'eux.

Nott senior se tourna vivement vers Edmund, son bien cher collègue. Ce traître, ce menteur avait osé lui promettre qu'il ignorait où s'était caché le fuyard et bêtement il l'avait cru.

- Je vois en effet que tu ignores où se trouve mon fils, remarqua-t-il. Depuis quand est-il ici ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Théophile contourna alors le lit et attrapa sévèrement le bras de son fils. Il obligea se dernier à se redresser et le maintint debout avec toute la force qu'il pouvait mettre dans son geste. Malgré son âge, il avait encore quelques réflexes et une force certaine.

Il tremblait sur ses jambes et regardait avec crainte son père. Théodore se savait perdu. Que pourrait faire les deux autres ? Edmund et Blaise étaient impuissants face à cet homme. Ils étaient déjà en tord, ils ne s'étaient que bien trop mouillé pour lui.

- Je suppose donc que vous savez aussi où se cache le fils de Lucius, devina le père de Théodore. J'espère que vous le cacherez mieux que cet imbécile là.

Il le gifla alors. La tête de Théodore fit un quart de tour. Blaise regarda son beau-père, qui ne pu que secouer sa tête négativement : il n'y avait réellement rien à faire.

Ils y avaient tellement cru. Tous. Que la marque pourrait être évitée. Que leur bras pourrait être épargné. Ils avaient tellement espéré et été certain de leur réussite prochain qu'ils avaient peut être un peu négligé la sécurité.

Théodore fût entrainé par son père, qui le tenait par le bras et le tirait vers l'avant. Que le garçon peine à le suivre ne semblait guère l'émouvoir plus que cela.

Blaise se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit le deux Nott disparaître. Non sans que le plus jeune ne lui adresse un coup d'œil désespérer.

- Tu peux sortir Draco, appela platement Blaise. Tu ne risques plus rien toi.

Le fils de Lucius se redressa et passa sa main sur ses vêtements pour les débarrasser des quelques poussières qui s'y étaient installées. Il toussota avant d'enfin oser prendre la parole... mais il fût pourtant devancer par Blaise.

- J'espère que la prochaine fois tu m'écouteras, l'agressa-t-il. Tu es fier de toi je suppose. Théodore va être... il va en être.  
- Il est encore trop faible pour la recevoir, nia le blond. Son père ne lui ferait pas courir un tel risque.  
- Parce qu'il n'était pas faible quand il l'a tiré du lit aussi brutalement que je ne te réveille ? Questionna Blaise. Parce qu'il n'était pas faible quand il l'a giflé ? Parce qu'il n'était pas faible quand il l'a entraîné à travers tout le manoir ? Parce que tu penses que Théophile Nott fait dans le sentimental avec son fils !

Draco baissa piteusement la tête. Lui qui comptait présenter ses excuses à Blaise pour ne pas l'avoir écouté et fuit avec Théodore quand il en était encore temps. Voilà qu'il se faisait réprimander comme un gamin de sept ans. Il serra les poings mais se tût puisque Blaise avait malgré tout raison : c'était sa faute.


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

- Et restes y cette fois, cracha Théophile.

La porte claqua et Théodore gagna son lit pour s'enfouir sous ses couvertures. Ses volets étaient fermés, ses rideaux l'étaient aussi, les bougies étaient éteinte et il avait veillé à empêcher la lumière du couloir de pénétrer dans sa chambre... l'obscurité était totale. Le silence était morbide.

Théodore s'empara de son oreiller et enfouis sa tête dedans. Le serpent ferma les yeux pour finalement s'endormir.

Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Qu'il allait se réveiller chez Blaise et passer la journée avec ses deux amis ? Qu'il allait devoir les rappeler à l'ordre parce qu'ils étaient trop Poufsouffle et Gryffondor et pas assez Serpentard. Oui il aimerait. Mais non c'est impossible, il le sait.

La journée s'écoula à une vitesse affolante et laissa rapidement place à la nuit. Une fois que la lune n'ait entièrement prit la place du soleil, Théodore se redressa et hésita avant de finalement appeler Dips, l'elfe de maison.

- Apporte-moi à manger, demanda-t-il distraitement. Et à boire.

La créature s'inclina puis disparut. Cinq minutes pas plus ne lui furent nécessaire pour qu'elle ne revienne avec un plateau contenant un verre d'eau et un bout de pain.

Théodore s'en empara et examina la nourriture sous toutes ses formes avant de la reposer sur le plateau. Il releva les yeux vers la bestiole aux yeux globuleux et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est une blague. C'est ta nourriture... pas la mienne.

Le brun n'osait regarder ce qui semblait consister son seul repas. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer à la fine bouche et qu'il aurait dû se douter d'une idée du genre de la part de son père suite à sa fugue mais tout de même.

- Maître Théophile a pourtant dit à Dips que maître Théodore ne devait avoir que cela, couina la créature.  
- Et bien Dips dira à maître Théophile que maître Théodore, renchérit le sorcier. Qu'il lui a demandé de dire à maître Théophile de mettre ce repas là où il pense.

L'elfe de maison leva ses deux balles de Ping pong en direction de son jeune maître, l'air horrifié. Quelque peu tremblotante et hésitante, Dips hésita à ouvrir ou non la bouche. Néanmoins, lorsque la créature comprit que le jeune sorcier était on ne peut plus sérieux, elle prit peur et parla.

- Mais maître Théophile n'appréciera pas, couina-t-elle. Et il punira maître Théodore.  
- Ma seule présence ici est une punition, Dips. Alors retire moi ce plat dégoûtant de la vue et tu transmettras le message à "maître Théophile", grinça Théodore. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Il chassa l'elfe d'un geste négligeant de la main. Ses yeux défilèrent sur sa chambre entière et son regard intéressé s'arrêta sur sa fameuse balle. Cette dernière était à la même place qu'au jour de son évasion au nez et à la barbe de son paternel. Un sourire naissant sur son visage pâle aurait pu laisser quiconque supposer qu'il venait d'avoir une idée particulièrement brillante. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur celle ci. Il la lança quelques minutes en l'air, puis au sol et permit à son sourire de s'élargir un peu plus. Théodore se tourna ensuite vers le mur opposé, celui qu'il devait regarder à chaque fois qu'il était assis correctement sur son lit. Il inspira un coup puis la lança.

« Bam, Bam, Bam »

Trois minutes, même pas, suffirent pour que Théophile n'arrive dans la chambre de son fils furax.

- Il est trois heures du matin ! Cria-t-il hors de lui. Ca t'amuse ?  
- Un peu, oui.

L'état faiblesse et de fatigue qu'il avait ressenti chez Blaise semblait s'être volatilisé en même temps qu'il n'avait transplané de la propriété. Théophile s'approcha et Théodore ne pouvait reculer, le dos d'ores et déjà contre le mur.

- Tu devrais te reposer Théodore, susurra son père presque collé à lui. Demain est un grand jour pour toi.


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

Théodore ne pu ouvrir la bouche, trop stupéfait par ces mots. N'était-ce pas un peu précipité ? Comment le mage noir pouvait-il avoir prévu de le marquer le lendemain puisqu'il venait à peine de rentrer ?

Comme si Théophile avait su lire dans l'esprit de son bon à rien de fils il lui répondit. Sa main droite maintenant sa baguette cachée dans sa manche de robe de chambre, alors que la gauche serrait le poigné.

- Sitôt étais-tu réapparus dans mon champ de vision... sitôt je dois t'amener au maître pour que tu ne reçoives la marque.  
- Et si je la refuse ? Demanda intrépidement Théodore. Si je ne veux pas l'avoir ?  
- Heureusement que ça n'arrivera pas, sourit l'adulte. N'est ce pas.

Son interlocuteur n'eut d'autres choix que celui de hocher la tête. Quelles étaient ses chances de survie s'il essayait de se soustraire au nez et à la barbe du fou furieux ? Et s'il essayait simplement auprès de son père ?

Pour aller où ? Retourner chez Blaise était bien trop risqué. Il mettrait Blaise et sa famille en danger (plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient) et exposerait Draco aux autres mangemorts plus aisément.

- Bien. Maintenant dors et ne fais plus de bruit.

Sans une parole plus aimable que la précédente, Théophile daigna enfin tourner les talons. Machinalement le plus jeune se frotta le poigné.

La trace rouge des mains de son père qui l'enserrait trop fort était toujours visible. Il attendit que la douleur ne s'estompe pour se rallonger et finalement se rendormir.

Un seau d'eau froide le réveilla le lendemain. Théodore se redressa aussitôt et toussait, quelle surprise. Grelottant dans ses draps humides, il se décida à se lever.

Le fils Nott se dirigea vers son armoire, notant l'étrangeté de la situation. Ce meuble lui semblait presque inconnu, après près de six semaines sans le voir. Encore un peu et il se serait cru de retour de Poudlard pour passer ses vacances au domaine familial.

- Nous partons, appela Théophile.  
- Mais, je n'ai pas mangé, protesta le plus jeune. Pas encore.  
- Nous partons, insista l'adulte.

Il lui attrapa alors le bras, comme il savait si bien le faire. Théophile tira ensuite son fils unique jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne franchissent les grilles. Dès lors il transplana avec ce bon à rien qui se disait son fils.

La vision qu'ils eurent en arrivant ne fût guère différente de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Mis à part que ça n'était plus chez eux mais chez Lucius. Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Théodore, qui craignait de commettre un impair et trahir involontairement la position du blond.

Théophile sonna et Peter Pettigrow vint leur ouvrir, sans oublier de se baisser légèrement devant le mangemort. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de laisser son regard s'attarder sur ce rat, à tous les sens du terme. Théodore en revanche ne pu s'empêcher de le faire... mieux valait détailler cet être immonde que parcourir ce manoir qu'il connaissait presque comme sa poche.

- Le maître vous attends, couina l'animagui. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Théophile poussa Théodore vers l'avant et suivit son fils. L'adulte veillait à ce que le plus jeune n'ai pas l'idée de se cacher dans une des pièces du manoir, conscient que ce dernier avait l'avantage d'y avoir passé de nombreuses semaines.

- Alors Théophile, tu as enfin retrouvé ton fils égaré ? Se moqua une voix froide. Approche Théodore. Plus près. Et donne-moi ton bras.

Terrifié, l'idée de refuser ne l'effleura même pas. Adieu ses belles idées de rebellions et de fuites et bonjour marque et ennuis.


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas .. bientôt finie aussi

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

Le bras raide et tourné de façon à ce que Tom Jedusor ne voit parfaitement l'endroit où il allait apposer sa marque, Théodore serrait les dents. Plusieurs sentiments se partageaient en lui.

La honte dans un premier temps. La honte de faillir à la promesse qu'il avait faite aux deux autres. La honte de devenir l'un de ces assassins d'ici sous peu. La honte de n'avoir su prendre la fuite alors qu'il en avait encore temps. La honte, tout simplement.

La peur aussi répondait présente. Théodore avait peur de ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Il appartiendrait à jamais au camp des perdants. Si "Il" parvenait à battre Potter, alors il resterait encore et indéfiniment un de ses "sujets" qui lui devaient obéissance comme un elfe de maison à ses maîtres. Si "Il" se faisait battre par Potter, la marque qui régnerait sur son bras parlerait plus que des mots : il finirait derrière les barreaux.

Là étaient les deux sentiments principaux. Voldemort approcha sa baguette de son bras tremblant. Ses mouvements étaient tels que la seconde main du soi-disant mort agrippa son poigné pour l'immobiliser.

La brûlure fût horrible. Il avait l'impression que l'on venait de jeter son bras sur le feu, ou dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante. Théodore se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer de douleur.

C'était déjà trop tard pourtant. De petites gouttelettes quittèrent ses yeux. De petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ses ongles venaient élire domicile dans la peau de sa paume de main. Il fut prit de tremblement et tomba finalement sur le côté.

- Lucius, conduit Théophile jusqu'à une chambre, ordonna-t-il blasé. Qu'il y dépose son bon à rien de fils.

Le dit Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit signe à son collègue de le suivre, une fois ce dernier eut-il "ramassé" son fils. Les deux hommes prirent la direction des chambres et parlaient pour passer le temps. Des banalités sans importances : la dernière famille de sang de bourbe exterminée, la dernière mission effectuée, les derniers ragots concernant Potter...

- Où l'as tu retrouvé ? S'intéressa soudain le blond. Tu avais pourtant l'air d'avoir cherché partout.  
- Sauf juste sous mon nez, répondit mystérieusement Nott. Sauf aux endroits tellement évident que c'était impossible qu'il n'y soit caché;  
- Chez Blaise Zabini ? Interrogea le Malfoy.

Rien ne lui répond, Théophile avait déjà allongé son fils et quitté la chambre. Apparemment l'état de santé de son fils ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Lucius resta et attendit la venue d'Edmund Miller, le beau-père de Blaise. Si une personne pouvait répondre à ses attentes c'était bien lui.

La porte s'ouvrit. Se claqua. Un homme entra. S'approcha. Quand il reconnut une nouvelle fois Théodore, Edmund se retrouva face à un cruel dilemme.

Soit il décidait de ne rien faire, il le soignait et basta. Ne le ramenait pas et n'essayait pas de le sauver... alors il perdrait à jamais la considération de Blaise qui était plus importante qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et l'avouer aux autres.

Soit il décidait de le ramener chez lui et alors il serait certain qu'on saurait que c'est lui qui l'avait cachait. Qui cachait aussi probablement le fils Malfoy. Sa carrière de mangemort finirait alors aux oubliettes et il devrait fuir... mais il aurait au moins fait une chose bien et gardé Blaise de son côté.

- Lucius, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? Demanda Edmund. Et demander à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas.  
- C'est si grave ? S'étonna le blond. Ca n'en a pas l'air pourtant.  
- J'ignore ce qu'il a, alors fais ce que je dis, cassa le médicommage. Allez allez.

Le maître des lieux abandonna la pièce de mauvaise grâce. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait plus tout à fait chez lui depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres avait élu domicile sous son toit. Si les autres se mettaient à le renvoyer sans sentiments le voilà dans de beaux draps.

- Ca va aller Théodore ? Demanda l'adulte à l'adolescent. Tu veux qu'on partent maintenant ou que je te soigne avant.


	12. Chapter 12

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas .. bientôt finie aussi **MY GOD**

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

Edmund sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et la leva. L'instant d'après, la chambre était vide de toute vie, comme si personne n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis des jours.

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur l'herbe, face aux grilles de chez les Zabini. Il n'y avait bien qu'en présence de Lord Voldemort qu'un petit médicommage pouvait avoir de tels privilèges. Transplaner chez les Malfoy, si ça n'était pas un coup de maître.

- Blaise, quand est ce que tu accepteras de me parler, pria Draco. Arrête de faire la gueule, ça ne va pas faire revenir Théo.  
- Nous n'aurions même pas eu à le faire revenir si tu m'avais écouté, lâcha Blaise. Mais non, monsieur Malfoy est bien trop intelligent et parfait. Et peureux.

Draco regardait son ami d'une mine choqué. Pensait-il réellement qu'il était peureux ? Lui. Non, il mentait. C'était la colère, n'est ce pas ?

De manières toutes, depuis que Théophile avait embarqué Théodore au nez et à la barbe de toute méfiance, l'ambiance entre les deux autres étaient tendues. Comme au moment où Théodore s'était volatilisé et qu'ils ignoraient où il était. A croire qu'il n'y avait un équilibre des choses que lorsque le brun était présent.

- Qui était caché sous le lit ?  
- Qui m'avait poussé de manière à ce que je le sois ?  
- Qui n'a pas voulu partir avec Théodore et me laisser tout régler seul ? reprocha Blaise. Moi peut être ?  
- Il est certain que refuser de te laisser seul c'est être peureux, ironisa le blond. Suis-je bête.  
- Tu souhaites vraiment une réponse.

Edmund entra avec fracas dans la bibliothèque. Draco et Blaise n'avaient apparemment trouvé meilleur endroit pour se disputer. Si leur troisième ami l'apprenait, ils auraient droit à une bonne leçon sur le sacrilège qu'ils venaient de faire.

Le mangemort attrapa Blaise par les épaules et lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille. Draco avait beau ignorer ce que c'était, le sourire qu'eut Zabini lui suffit pour comprendre que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

- Elladora s'en occupe pour le moment, expliqua le médicommage. Elle lui passe de l'eau sur le bras... c'est la seule chose à faire.  
- Il a été...

Blaise se mordit la lèvre avant de courir à toutes jambes jusqu'à la cuisine. Abandonner Draco seul, en tête à tête avec Edmund ne le gênait pas plus que mesure. Laisser Théodore aux mains de sa mère non plus mais le savoir marquer... il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il entra avec fracas et faillit pousser sa mère qui était à proximité de la porte. Du regard, il chercha Théodore, assis tremblant et pâle.

- Théo, appela-t-il sans discrétion. Ca va ?

Il redressa la tête et voulu aussitôt détourner son regard de Blaise. Ce dernier le regardait avec tant d'insistance que Théodore baissa les yeux.

Sa main se plaça d'elle-même sur son avant-bras. Il essayait vainement de dissimuler l'horrible marque dont il était le sinistre porteur.

- Je sais, fit simplement le métis en s'abaissant. Je sais que tu l'as. Tout comme je sais que tu ne l'as pas voulu.  
- Tiens Théodore, sourit gentiment Elladora. Ca passera après je pense.  
- On monte dans ma chambre, ordonna Blaise. Pas de discussion... mon lit est plus confortable que cette chaise.


	13. Chapter 13

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: Chapitres courts.. j'aime pas .. bientôt finie aussi **MY GOD**

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

Draco avait gagné la chambre de Blaise, conscient que si le garçon devait se rendre quelque part en premier : ça serait là-bas. Il n'avait que très peu apprécié la manière dont il l'avait planté sur place et s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer. Cependant, quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Blaise entrer avec le bras autour du cou de Théodore ses promesses s'évanouirent aussitôt.

- Théo, souffla-t-il simplement.

Malfoy ou pas Malfoy, Draco se précipita sur les deux nouveaux arrivants et leur sauta dessus. Ses bras encerclaient le cou du brun. L'étreinte pourtant fût très courte.

Le blond se rendit vite compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'éloigna donc, gêné. Le garçon s'éloigna des deux autres pour les regarder.

Blaise semblait aux aguets et prêt à aider à tout instant un Théodore en difficulté. Ce dernier, quand à lui, paraissait à tout moment prêt à s'effondrer, comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

- Pousse-toi imbécile, grogna Blaise. C'est ta faute si il a été marqué.

Draco s'éloigna. La violence des propos de son ami le laissait pantois. Avait-il raison ? Etait ce sa faute si Théodore était désormais en possession de la marque ? Probablement que oui.

Edmund entra soudain, ce qui empêcha une nouvelle dispure de démarrer.

- Il faut que nous partions maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Le maître sait que je l'ai en quelque sorte trahis et il peut envoyer ses hommes d'un instant à l'autre.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent, l'adulte avait malheureusement raison. Ca serait absurde de le nier.

Le mangemort ordonna à son beau-fils de préparer un sac avec le minimum syndical, non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour ses deux amis. Pendant que Blaise s'affairait à faire ça, Draco et Théodore essayaient de se rendre utile de leur mieux et Edmund était parti faire la tâche ingrate : annoncer leur départ à tous à Elladora.

- Chérie, nous partons pour nous mettre en...  
- On nous fausse compagnie monsieur Miller ?

Lentement, Edmund se tourna vers la voix. Qu'il avait reconnu. Qui aurait pu douter quand à l'identité du sorcier qui la possédait ?

Lucius et Théophile lui faisaient tous deux face. Ils semblaient blaser et non pas énerver comme il l'aurait cru dans un premier temps.

- Ed' ! appela Blaise. Théo se sent pas... je sens que je gêne là. Je... Je vais repasser plus tard. Je pense que je m'en tirerais très bien tout seul.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour regagner l'étage, Théophile s'empara de son poigné. L'homme le tira jusqu'à lui.

Le bras droit maintenu dans son dos d'une main par le mangemort et la baguette de ce même homme sous la gorge : Blaise était privé de tout mouvement. Lucius souriait, ravi de l'initiative de son compagnon de mission. Avec le beau fils de Edmund à leur merci, ils étaient certains d'obtenir gain de cause à présent.

- Va immédiatement nous chercher Théodore et Draco, ordonna Théophile. Et peut être qu'on ne te tuera pas.  
- Libère Blaise, Théophile, bafouilla le médicommage. Et... et j'irais les chercher.

Le vieil homme éclata de rire et appuya un peu plus encore sa baguette sur le cou du pauvre garçon, comme pour affirmer sa puissance.

Lucius lui, s'éloignait lentement des autres pour partir de lui-même à la recherche de la marmaille disparue.

- Blaise nous accompagnera, cracha Théophile. Le maître le veut dans ses rangs.


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black (Muhahaha)

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14/Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: A vous de voir: D

**Nott **: **The end... je sais pas quoi mettre... donc bon.**

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

Edmund et Elladora regardaient les deux mangemorts serrer les trois adolescents. Blaise fermement tenus d'une main par Théophile. Draco l'était par son père. Quand au dernier, les deux mangemorts le tenaient tous deux d'une main ferme. Il leur avait déjà faussé compagnie une fois.

- Blaise, appela désespérément Elladora.

Mais Blaise venait de disparaître accompagné des pères de ses deux amis. Edmund s'approcha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Tout était sa faute, non ? Théophile n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir annoncer à Lucius que Draco se trouvait chez lui, alors qu'il l'avait su. S'il n'avait pas prit la décision de privilégier ses rapports avec Blaise alors peut être que seul Théodore aurait fini mangemort.

Avec des si on referait le monde. Edmund aurait aimé pouvoir refaire le sien à l'instant présent.

Quelques heures avaient suffit pour que Théodore ne soit retrouvé par son père et marqué. Tout comme quelques heures avaient suffit pour qu'ils ne le soient tous les trois. Etaient-ils condamnés à présent ?

Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi quelques minutes. Pourtant cela faisait bien huit heures qu'ils étaient collés les uns aux autres pour se soutenir.

L'effervescence était à son comble dans les couloirs et les pièces du manoir Malfoy : mais ils l'ignoraient. Cela était sans doute mieux ainsi.

A peine avaient-ils rejoint définitivement le mauvais côté que la fin était proche. Triste fatalité et triste destin qui était le leur.

- Debout, vous allez pouvoir faire vos preuves.

Blaise ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. Quelle vision désagréable. Pas dès le réveil franchement, il savait les mangemorts cruels mais à ce point. Envoyer Flint pour les réveiller ou comment bien entamer la journée ? Sur une vision d'horreur.

Il grogna puis se tourna et poussa Draco hors du lit qu'ils se partageaient à trois. Si on ne pouvait même plus se venger gentiment sur un de ses amis, où allait le monde ? Il courrait à sa perte, voilà la réponse.

- Mais Blaise ! Râla Draco. On a dit qu'on était quitte.  
- Et moi j'ai dit debout, coupa Marcus. Alors debout Malfoy. Debout Zabini. Debout Nott.

Endormit, Théodore sortit sa baguette de sa manche et allait lancer un bloc langue. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour y penser : le bout de bois du garçon se retrouva entre les mains de l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Bon vous avez fini de faire les pitres ? S'agaça-t-il. Alors vous vous levez. Vous vous bougez. Vous me suivez. Et vous faites pas chier.

Les trois se levèrent donc, pantois mais au moins réveillés. Alors qu'ils avançaient, les jeunes recrues pouvaient voir l'agitation qui régnaient. Ils commencèrent alors à craindre les paroles qu'avait eu leur ancien camarade et celles qu'ils entendaient.

Pas maintenant. Pas déjà.

- Vous avez de la chance, débuta Marcus. Vous n'aurez pas à exécuter une foutue mission pour vraiment entrer dans les rangs. Soit vous mourrez aujourd'hui, soit vous êtes de bon mangemort. J'vous envie.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Bien. Alors ils mourraient tous les trois dans la journée.

- J'vous souhaite pas bonne chance les mômes. Je sais ce que vous valez : vous réussirez et survivrez.

S'il avait su que justement ils ne voulaient pas réussir et survivre.


End file.
